Cross references are provided to related documents:    Schuettler, M., Stiess, S., King, B., Suaning, G. J.: “Fabrication of Implantable Microelectrode Arrays by Laser-Cutting of Silicone Rubber and Platinum Foil”. Journal of Neural Engineering, No. 2, p. 121-128 (2005).    Schuettler, M., Pfau, D., Ordonez, J. S., Henle, C., Woias, P., Stieglitz, T.: “Stretchable Tracks for Laser-Machined Neural Electrode Arrays”, Proceedings of the IEEE Engineering in Medicine and Biology Conference, pp. 1612-1615, (2009).    Suaning, G. J., Schuettler, M., Ordonez, J. S., Lovell, N. H.: “Fabrication of Multi-Layer, High Density Micro-Electrode Arrays for Neural Stimulation and Bio-Signal Recording”, Proceedings of the IEEE Neural Engineering Conference, pp. 5-8 (2007).
The established and published [Schuettler 2005] process of fabricating neural electrodes based on metalized elastomer is improved in order to allow a better mechanical stability of the electrode arrays.
The current fabrication process utilizes a laser for cutting metal foil in order to generate electrically conducting tracks and contact pads. These tracks and pads are embedded into a silicone elastomer. Since the silicone is very elastic, it cannot protect the delicate metal tracks against strain and other mechanical load as applied, e.g. during implantation surgery.